The Disappearing Man
by covenantqueen
Summary: This is a story i started with a friend for school, Sam and Dean are not brothers Alternate Universe kinda different but i think this suits them! Please READ, it actually is good! It's not what you expect


Lilith fell to her knees

**HEY HEY It's me again!! This is a story I had to write out for school that started out as a fan fiction then had to change the characters in it. By the way, Sam and Dean are not brothers but are really close, Lilith (CIA Agent) is not the same Lilith from Supernatural my friend came up with it (We had to write it together) and ANYWAY lets get on with the story!! (This is a one off)**

**ENJOY!!**

Lilith fell to her knees. She could feel the raindrops as they slid down her bare neck, their touch made her shiver. Her long, black hair brushed down past her face and lightly touched the pavement below, the newly arrived rain slowly dampening it. "He's gone!" she quietly whispered to herself, the sudden realization of what had just happened had finally settled upon her. "He's gone!" she repeated again, in a louder but shaky voice. She said it over and over again until it became too much for her and she banged her fist against the pavement. Lilith could feel the blood trickling down her hand, but it didn't matter, he was gone. She hit the pavement again and again, each time a new layer of skin pealing off, blood gushed from her hand, dripping down to the floor below. She became aware of her surroundings; the alleyway that they had walked into had started to fill with fog. Slowly the fog became thicker until she could barely see her hands in front of her, a dark shape appeared a few meters away, it steadily moved forward. She couldn't move her feet felt as if they were two-ton weights. The thing was coming closer. Lilith desperately tried to moved, but to no avail. The dark shape was so close now that, had Lilith been able to move, she could have reached out and touched it.

The thing stopped, it appeared to be waiting for something. An eternity seemed to pass by. Then suddenly the world went black around her, she could not feel nor move nor speak, she simply was.

24 HOURS EARLIER…

Lilith was drinking a vanilla latte when she saw him, actually to be more precise she could only see his face as his body was kinda flashing on and off. She knew something was up, the man she had asked to meet her there had said he was Asian yet the man walking towards her looked American; with his hazel eyes, gelled brown hair, leather jacket, torn jeans and biker boots, he was exactly what she wasn't expecting. He walked straight up to her and said in a gruff voice "I know I said online that I was Asian, but I thought you might trust an Asian guy other than some American freak but I need your help. I need to tell you something really important and I should stop waffling and get it on with. Okay, my girlfriend Sharee and I are in trouble. I can't talk about it in here, so can you meet me in the alleyway out the back in about 10 minutes and I'll explain everything to you." The man suddenly walked away leaving Lilith to her thoughts. She was worried, how would this guy know to come to her for help? Her position at the CIA was classified. She slowly finished her coffee and left to go meet the man.

Lilith walked into the alleyway and saw that it epitomized every dirty scum filled area of the city. She passed a large dumpster filled with what looked like every meal that had passed through the restaurant behind its very full kitchen. The man was no-where to be seen, Lilith looked around, maybe it was a trap maybe it was all just an elaborate set-up to reveal everything she knew about the CIA (Which was a lot). Wild thoughts began racing through her head "Damn! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" She said loudly said to herself.

"Talking about me," a voice asked behind her. Lilith slowly turned around to see the tall man from before leaning against the alleyway wall, next to him a woman in her mid-thirties; she wore a long red dress that made her look as I she were a cast member from "The Lord of the Rings".

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Lilith exclaimed, "It's just that I'm not that big on trusting people, I do work for the CIA after all. Anyway, why did you ask me to come here?"

"You'll find out soon enough, by the way my name is Dean and this is Sharee he gestured to the woman in the long dress.

"Oh, nice to meet you" (I think! she added quietly to herself) "My name is Lilith".

"I know" Dean said, "Anyway, like I said before we need your help and we're going to need you to come with us". Before Lilith could argue, the scene around her had shifted.

Dean suddenly disappeared in front of her and a hand was clamped over her mouth, she was dragged silently behind a dumpster with her heart beating loudly in her ears. Someone started whispering, "Calm down it will be okay, I'm not going to hurt you" in her ear. A car drove past and Lilith could see the end of a machine gun pointing out of the passenger window and Lilith froze. Sharee moved to the window and started talking to the men in the car but she was acting like a drunken prostitute. The men just laughed, waved her away and then drove off. Lilith slowly turned around to come face to face with Dean. Once she made sure the car was gone Sharee walked over and grabbed Lilith's hand and pulled her to her feet. Dan spoke softly "You're lucky Agent Bowler, if I hadn't pulled you behind that dumpster, you would be dead. Those Russian soldiers can spot a CIA agent a mile off so be more careful, we really need your help". She looked at him as if he were mad,

"Are you kidding me?! You keep telling me you need my help, but you have yet to tell me why and you just told me that if I get caught by Russian soldiers they will kill me. Can I just ask you one more thing WHAT THE HELL ARE RUSSIAN SOLDIERS DOING IN LOS ANGELES?" Lilith screamed at the two of them. Dean looked at her and Lilith looked straight back at him when something grabbed her hair, pulled her back and put a gun to her forehead.

"Hey bimbo! Calm down or I'll put a bullet in your brain." Sharee shouted in Lilith's ear. Suddenly a loud voice rang through the terror "Sharee, calm down. We want Lilith to help us, and if I remember correctly you got us into this mess and I think you should be considerate enough to not shoot Lilith, Okay?" Dean looked at Sharee and she just huffed and said

"Fine whatever! Let's go" She started walking down the street. Dean walked up to Lilith

"Are you okay? Sharee can be a little overbearing at times especially when she's nervous, so anyway we're going to our apartment now to crash and re-group in the morning, Kay?" He said and Lilith looked at him, while trying to manage a weak smile, at the same time nodding slowly. Then a dark shape came toward her from the shadows to her left. She screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

After that, things began happening very quickly, Dean ran over to Lilith and clamped his hand over her mouth (yet again), Sharee had her gun out again. She shouted into the shadows "Come out with your hands up, if you don't I will shoot!" the shape materialized and Lilith realized it was a man, he spoke in a gentle voice

"Geez, Dean it's only me. Sharee please put the gun down. It's me Sam, you know your friend who also needs help and really doesn't like being shot at" He looked at Lilith and calmly spoke her "Excuse me, I'm very sorry for scaring you but I was hiding from the soldiers and no-matter which way I walked I would be coming out of the shadows, so I decided the just walk straight at you, wrong way to do it now I realize but you'd think someone from the CIA would have more guts! Anyway Dean where are we going?" Dean looked at him before mumbling something barely audible; Lilith just stared at him.

"Yeah, we're going back to our place to crash and tell Agent Bowler here what's going on. You okay with that?" Sam nodded his head slightly and they set off.

When they arrived at Dean's house he looked around quickly, opened the door and forced us in, Lilith immediately noticed the darkness but before she could say anything he spoke "Lilith what I'm about to tell you is kinda unbelievable but it is true. So please believe me and don't tell me I'm some freak, because I've already heard it" he looked at her for signs to continue so she managed a small smile and so he did, "Sharee used to work at a lab where they were trying to make biological warfare. She was cleaning up one day when she came across a liquid that read 'Disappearing Man' so she grabbed it as a joke and brought it home for the two of us to have a drink of (We had a bit of a drug problem at the time and would try anything to get high) we were just about to have a sip when Sam here walked through the front door. He looked at both of us and demanded to know what we were about to drink. We tried to lie but he saw a bit of its name so he made us let him have a drink as well, and that was when we noticed different body parts started disappearing and also that most of the time our bodies flickered on and off, but was unnoticeable to most people." She looked at him and quickly added

"But not unnoticeable to trained CIA agents" he looked at her and grinned

"No, not unnoticeable by trained CIA agents and that's when I started talking to you on the Internet. Sharee hacked into the CIA database and found the name of one of their successful agents and that's why you were picked." He finished. Her eyes suddenly adjusted to the light and she could see her surroundings.

The room around her was dark and had an unnerving element of claustrophobia about it; the first thing she noticed was the amount of ashtrays. It was disgraceful; Lilith was surprised that neither Dean nor Sharee were showing signs of Lung Cancer yet. They were very lucky; they looked like they had a 2-pack a day habit each. Dean spoke again "Lilith, we need you to help us find the antidote. The problem is that if either the Russian government or the CIA find out about the three of us, we'll be used as guinea pigs for some crazy government and you'll most likely be killed." He looked at her and just waited for her reaction, she tried to look angry on the outside but on the inside she was jumping for joy. "Dean, YES!! Of course I'll help you." Lilith responded loudly, even surprising herself. Dean looked at her like she was crazy so she found a calmer tone and tried to explain herself "At the CIA I might be a successful agent but that doesn't mean I ever get to go on field jobs, and I don't really care if it's dangerous, I'd just like to have a chance to do what I feel I was meant to do

, So what will I have to do?" Dean looked at her and had a puzzled look on his face before responding confidently

"Well I didn't think that you'd respond like that, but that makes it even better. Anyway as soon as possible, we need you to go back to that lab and grab the antidote, we know it's there. Sharee saw it when she grabbed the 'Disappearing Man' tube, but decided if she wanted a buzz, the antidote wouldn't be needed." He looked around the room, so that he could see Sharee's face but she was no-where to found. Dean shouted loudly "SHAREE!! Sharee where are you babe!" He looked at Lilith again and said softly "Sam, please find Sharee while I take Lilith to the Lab. You ready to go?" he looked at her again and she smiled back with a twinkle in her eye and hope in her smile, Lilith wanted to get them out of this mess and she wanted to make sure no-one got hurt in the process, so she responded "Let's go!" and Dean laughed. We slowly made our way out of the apartment and into a waiting van outside the building. In the driver's seat sat what looked like a kid in his early twenties; he was wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt, a beanie and Lilith could just see the elastic from his boxer shorts poking out. Lilith gave Dean a puzzled look; he smiled and said "Sam's younger brother; Mal. He can't see us properly, but he can hear us and wants to help besides; he's got nowhere else to go". Lilith thought for a moment and then something dawned on her "But hold on! Why do you need my help if you've got Mal" she said suspiciously as they climbed into the van.

"She's not very smart for a CIA agent is she?" Mal said harshly as he started the engine and pressed down on the accelerator, Lilith shot him a nasty look.

A woman's voice spoke from behind the front passenger's seat "I don't know if you've realized this yet, but we've all stepped into some pretty deep shit!"

Lilith jumped as Sharee slowly faded into view and she began to flicker again. "Oh! So that's where you've been" said Dean "Why didn't you say anything".

"I wanted to see the look on her face" Sharee replied with a sly smile.

"Don't mind her" Dan said apologetically "She just gets that way when she gets excited".

Sharee elbowed him in the ribs and looked back at Lilith "Anyway, to answer your question: as you know a few month back before we took the 'Disappearing Man' drug I was working at a lab in downtown L.A. and was looking for a 'high', when one day miraculously as I was cleaning up it appeared in front of me. I had never seen it before and with a name like that I knew it had to be something good, so I took it. Of course when we found out what it really was, we were horrified and we desperate for it to stop, so the next day I went back for the antidote. When I got there, as soon as I saw the building I knew something was wrong; the staff car park was devoid of all employee cars only to be filled with black vans. Inside the lab was worse, the halls were filled with guards and I had to hide behind corners so they wouldn't see me flickering. I hurried as fast as could to the lab where I had found the godforsaken crap only to stop as I saw my boss standing in front of the door talking to two guys that looked like they could have passed for villains in some 'James Bond' film"

"Anyway-" she continued "What they looked like wasn't important, it was what they were talking about… my boss was explaining to them that the drug that they had been promised had been stolen the previous night. They did not look happy, infact I seem to remember them making several threats against her life. She explained that the guard who was supposed to be moving the thing to its next safe place had been called off and had been stupid enough to leave the drug there, she also said that guard was no longer among us; although they weren't the words she used to describe it. As I was saying, the two men were not very pleased, and my boss didn't seem any happier and it appeared that if they found out who had taken the drug the person would immediately be eradicated. I tool this as my cue to leave, but as I turned around to go one of the guards saw me, including the fact that I was flickering. So I bolted. I had nearly fifty guards on my tail and had it not been for Dean waiting outside the van I would never have gotten away. So that night we dropped of the map, changed our number plate and the next day we left to say goodbye to our families. It was also our plan to warn them that some might be coming looking for us through them." Sharee stopped, she had a look of pain on her face and her eyes began to swell with tears. Dan put his arm around her and she dropped her face into his shoulder "We found Sharee's family first, her little sister and two brothers were shot dead in their beds, and her mother and father were sprawled on the floor, covered in blood" he continued, Lilith gasped "Mal was the only survivor of the massacre as he had been out of town, but he had come home to find everyone else dead. So we ran and took Mal with us, we couldn't go back now; they knew who we were and there was no chance of any of us breaking back in."

"It sounds like the guys who are after you are from a government facility, so why would you ask a 'fed' to help you?" Lilith asked.

"Well this government facility seems to have signed up to another government, but as we soon found out they had infiltrated our government so if we had come out to the cops we would be dead within a day" Dean replied "So we decided to just go for one 'fed', one we knew would be willing to help".

Lilith fell quite but soon another question had come up "What would you have done if I hadn't agreed?" she asked sitting forward in her seat.

"We would have made you" Mal replied simply from the front seat, this pushed her right back into her chair, she now knew what she had gotten into (and it was exhilarating).

The rest of the journey there was quiet; Lilith had no more questions to ask. When they arrived it looked deserted, there weren't even any car passing on the street. Dean jumped out of the van followed by Sharee and Lilith quietly followed suit. "So all you have to do" Sharee began "is to go in there pretending to be on a federal inspection and ask to see the project called 'The Disappearing Man', they will try to say that there is no such thing, but just tell them that you've come from the big boss and he wants to see every-" her eyes had glazed over and she fell to the ground. Lilith gasped; standing behind her was man with a grin on his face "Nice story" he said, his eyes were as dark as a bottomless chasm, his mouth was thin and stretched to either side of his face. Dean lunged at him but was immediately knocked down, Lilith bent down to help him but was pulled back by the hair; another man had joined them. The first man kicked Dean in the stomach and pulled out a metal rod. The man held the rod to the back of Dean's head and pressed a button, he stiffened and his eyes glazed over "DEAN!" Lilith shouted and the man behind her pulled her by the hair again. The first man reset his rod (that was the only name that Lilith could think of for it; that was what it looked like) and walked over to Lilith grinning, the man behind her pulled her hair tighter as she tried to struggle and the first man moved the rod behind her head. Immediately Lilith felt a sharp pain behind her head that then sunk through to the rest of her body, her knees buckled and she limply hung from the man holding her by the hair. She passed out.

Lilith's head hurt, no hurt wasn't the word for it; it felt like it had split in two. She moaned and weakly tried to open her eyes "Ah, the beauty awakens!" a cold voice said from in front of her. She fully opened her eyes and saw that she along with Dean, Sharee and to her surprise Sam (seeing as he hadn't come with them) were tied to a chair. The cold voice had come from a woman standing a short distance away from them, she was tall and slender, her dark hair was tied in a tight bun and she wore a cruel smile. They all appeared to be in a large office with an incredible window that had a view of the city that most people could only dream of. She also noticed that the office had a large glass joining room door that had been covered over with blinds. The tall woman slowly moved toward Lilith, kneeling down in front of her and staring her straight in the eye, Lilith looked back at her without fear (she was trained for these kinds of things). Her eyes looked like death and they stared at Lilith with a look of malicious hunger "Are you scared of me little girl?" the woman asked innocently.

Lilith stared her right back in the face and plainly said "Who you? Whatever would make me do that?" A sharp pain struck Lilith as the woman slapped her and her face, her face showing no change of emotion. She looked away from Lilith and turned her attention onto Sharee, Dean and Sam "We've been looking for you three for a long time, it's nice to see you again, how've you been?" she said in a singsong voice.

"Invisible" Dean replied simply, his voice full of attitude. One of the guards stepped forward threateningly at Dean but the woman stopped him, instead she moved over to him herself but before she could do anything Sam cut in "Where's my brother?" he asked forcefully, the woman ignored him and continued to stare menacingly at Dean. "I'll ask you one more time" Sam said fiercely "Where is my brother you bitch!" The woman looked as if she were about to slap him but seemed to think better of it, instead she called one of the guards and whispered something in his ear, the guard walked through the joining room door and came back dragging something and as the guard pulled the "something" further into the room Lilith saw that it was Mal.

Mal's cold dead eyes gazed up at the three of them from across the room; they seemed to be frozen in a look of fear. Sam let out a muffled sound of pain from next to Lilith, she looked at him and saw several tears running down his cheek, Dean was looking at the woman with contempt and Sharee was just staring at Mal's glazed, blank eyes. Lilith was doing everything she could not to look at him, she had to keep strong if she was going to get out of this with her mind still intact (because she knew the kind of things they were going to do to them and they weren't good). Instead of looking at Mal, Lilith turned her attention back onto the cruel woman standing before them; she had a smile on her face, it was as if she enjoyed their pain. The woman scanned the room looking at each of them in turn and finally came to a stop on Lilith, she walked over to her and placed her hand on the side of Lilith's face and stroked her gently. Lilith pulled away; she wouldn't let this sadistic bitch have the satisfaction. "I'm surprised at you three" the woman said "I didn't think that you would involve any other people, given that you knew that should you fail, which you did, she would be killed and given your track record of getting people killed you'd think you'd give it a rest after a while. Anyway, bad for you, good for me. I mean really you know that we work for an opposing government Sharee yet you still brought in someone with all the remaining information we need to take over this country. Well not everything we need, we still need the 'Disappearing Man' back from you and so that's why I am going to leave you three in the good hands of my friend the guard and little miss agent Bowler here will be leaving you shortly, I just want her to hear a taste of what's going to happen to her." and with those words she left.

The guard stepped forward; he was an ugly man with the unpleasant appearance of a bulldog that had just seen a particularly juicy piece of meat. He looked at Sam, Dean and Sharee with a kind of longing for pain "Well ladies and gentlemen let us continue with our performance" he said as he walked to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a vile of liquid and a syringe. He walked back to them and paused as if he were thinking, then reaching a decision he held up the vile "This, is a vile of what we like to call 'The real disappearing man'" he said, smiling "See, it only works when combined with the original 'disappearing man' serum and the effect of which is that as it travels through the blood wherever it goes it dissolves whatever it touches. I've heard that it can be very painful and it lasts along time too. So to the point, if you want to keep on existing you will tell me where you put the remains of 'disappearing man' drug are or you won't even have a body to bury." The guard placed the syringe into the vile and drew out some of the liquid; he then looked at the three of them threateningly. "I'd rather be dead then tell scum like you anything!" Sam replied viciously, Dean and Sharee nodding their heads in agreement. "Wrong answer!" the guard said and he walked over to Sam, stretched his neck out and with force stuck the needle in. Sam grimaced in pain and his eyes were watering "You still don't wanna co-operate?" the guard asked as walked over and bent down so that he was at the same level as Sharee. She spat in his face. He stood up again and with the same force stretched out her neck and injected her with the same serum, the guard then did the same to Dean "No more chances" he said as he did it. It was then that a second guard came through the joining glass door and dragged a struggling Lilith with him into the next room.

The room was dark and covered in newspapers; the only light that Lilith could see was coming from a small lamp in the middle of the room. The guard threw Lilith down onto a chair next to the lamp and rebound her to it. The woman from before stepped into view. She still wore the same bitter, malevolent smile she had from before but this time it had a kind of sour sweetness to it. The woman walked forward and came to a stop in front Lilith; she bent down in front of her and placed her mouth next to her ear, then in a voice that was only audible to Lilith she said "I'm not going to lie to you, we are going to kill you, your family wont know what happened to you and you'll just drop of the map like nothing ever happened. So here's where you make a choice, you can tell me what I need to know and your death will be swift and painless I may even out of the goodness of my heart drop your body off somewhere that your parents will find it or you can refuse but I promise you, I will make it so that you die slowly, painfully and screaming. I will give you three chances".

Lilith sat as far forward in her chair as she could without the restraints cutting in to her and stared the woman in the face then said as plainly and as calmly as she could manage "I will never tell you anything, I wouldn't tell you if you begged me and you can take your three chances back too."

The woman stood up and motioned to one of the guards "Believe me honey when I tell you this; we will never beg you" she said to Lilith as the guard came over and pulled back Lilith's index fingers until he heard a crack "That's chance one" the woman said with a slightly sour look on her face.

The pain in Lilith's was unbearable, it made her eyes water and her hand had seized-up but she had to keep control and remain calm, it was the only thing see had left. The woman circled around the room like a shark to its prey until she came to a stop again in front of Lilith "Now, did that hurt? Let's try this again. I want you to tell me the pass-codes to both the American Army database and the secret division files of the CIA and if you don't, well, that's your second chance gone and if it's anything like the first chance it wont be fun" she said with the sweetest of smiles on her face and so again Lilith bent forward except changing her expression to the woman's "You can all go and burn in hell for all I care bitch. I'm not telling you anything!" she said and the woman motioned to the guard again. "That's chance two" she said sighing. The guard moved towards Lilith drawing a dagger from inside his jacket pocket, he stood before her brandishing the knife and then in a swift movement pierced through the back of the hand with the broken finger into the arm of the wooden chair underneath. Lilith screamed out in agony, the pain was blinding, her head began to swim and her vision became foggy. The dark, emotionless eyes of the woman came into view in front of Lilith's own "I told you it wouldn't be very much fun" she said with fake sympathy "Now one last and very small chance; tell me what I want to know".

"No!" Lilith replied shortly.

"Oh well, and I was so hoping that you'd be the one to tell me, I guess I'll just have to wait for the next idiot to come my way" she said almost like a disappointed child.

The woman motion for the guard to come again and the last thing that Lilith saw before losing consciousness was the ugly bulldog of a guard pulling back his fist and bringing it to a stop on her face.

"Lilith… Lilith… Lilith?" Lilith woke with a start to see the concerned face of Dean above her. "How…Why …What?" she tried to say but the words just wouldn't come out, so she tried again "How did you get free" she asked with a moan (she had a splitting headache). "Well the stupid idiot of a guard didn't realize that when we 'dissolve' we were actually able to get free as there was one less thing to tie up" Dean said as he held up on of his hands, well it should have been a hand but it was nothing more than a faded image of one, Lilith gasped. "It's ok" voice said behind Dean, it was Sharee "We knew they would catch up to us at some point, we'd just hoped that we would get the jump on them. How's you hand? We could hear you screaming from the next room!" she bent down to have a look at it. A thought suddenly occurred to Lilith "Hey, what happened to that woman and her bodyguard?" she asked.

"Well when we got the drop on that guard those two heard from the other room and they came in, but we were ready for them and Sharee had stolen the guy's gun. So when those two opened the door to see what happened they found us and a gun pointing straight the woman's head, so as cowards do they slammed the door and ran off before we could catch them" explained Dean.

"What we've got to do now is figure out what we're going to do next" Lilith said.

"We?" Sharee asked.

"Yes we I'm apart of this now and they're going to come after me now the same as they would come after you. So I suggest we get out of this dump and find the nearest hospital, because they're our only chance now of you guys getting a cure-"

"But there's no point, there's no way to cure us" Dan interjected.

"Will you let me continue" Lilith said almost a little too forcefully "Thank you, now what I was going to say was that not only is it your only chance at getting a cure but, they wont chase us there, there's to many people and from there we will be able to call the CIA and warn them about what's happening at the least. Ok? Everyone agreed? Hold on where's Sam?"

Dean and Sharee both wore grim faces "He wants to spend his last hours with Mal". Lilith didn't need to be told twice.

"I think the best thing to do is to walk there" Lilith explained to the others after they had left "We need to stay in public places, like I said before they won't touch us around other people". They started walking, if she remembered correctly the nearest hospital about nine blocks from where they were, it was far, but it was their only hope. They turned onto a busy street. She was worried that they wouldn't make it there in time, by now half of one-third Sharee's torso had disappeared (though it remained unnoticed by the passers by as they still continued to flicker on and off) and she was looking paler than usual. Dean on the other hand was looking better although he still had a shade of white about him. Dean broke the silence that had befallen them by saying "So, Lilith how're you going with this?"

"Well actually" Lilith began "I'm a bit disappointed. This is my first real mission and it's probably the biggest I'll ever have!" Dean laughed and Sharee chuckled along side him. The journey seemed less troublesome after that, everyone was in a better mood and the task didn't seem so arduous. Though the others weren't worried Lilith still was; Dean and Sharee were disappearing more and more and they still had four more blocks to go. The fact that they were disappearing became increasingly apparent when Sharee collapsed onto the sidewalk. Thunder sounded and raindrops started to fall. Dean carried Sharee into a nearby alleyway and shielded her from the rain. Lilith came to stand next to them and saw that Sharee's whole face was now transparent. "Babe! You're gonna be ok, you have to be! How am I supposed to do this without you?" Dean cried, tears running down his face. "It's…o…ok love, it's all go…going to be o…over soon" Sharee replied in painful gasps. Dean kissed her one last time before she faded away into a cloud of mist in his arms.

"Dean, we have to go. Like she said it's all going to be over soon but we still have to get to that hospital" Lilith said desperately trying to convince him to come with her.

"There's no point any more; she's gone!" he cried.

"Look I still need your help, you have to get me to that hospital so we can live to tell the world about those monsters who did this to her, to you and to Sam" Lilith said calmly, Dean got up and walked out of the alleyway without a word and she followed. The streets were wet and the rain was so thick that you couldn't see 10 meters in front of you, which made it increasingly more difficult to see Dean, they were now only one block away from the hospital and all they had to do was pass through another alleyway. The alleyway reminded Lilith of the one that she had first met Dean in, it had the same dirty dumpster and the walls were covered in graffiti that looked like it dated back to the 1960's (several of them were related to "saving the whales"). It was only fitting that Dean should die there then. He had collapsed onto the floor and his face shone right through "Dean!!" Lilith cried as she raced over to him. His face was serene and Lilith could see him mouthing the word "Sharee". Then in a puff of cool mist he disappeared.

PRESENT TIME…

Lilith saw white, white blanks to be precise and white wallpaper too; it was a very white room she thought to herself. Then her reverie was broken as someone entered her very white room; he was also wearing white. "Ah! Ms Bowler, you're awake!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Why is everything so white?" she asked, she was very disorientated. The man walked over to the bed. "You're in a hospital Ms Bowler, my name is Dr. Mercury. Do you remember why you're here?" the newly founded Dr. Mercury asked.

"Yes" Lilith replied "But how did I get here?"

"Well I was the one who found you and you're very lucky that I did because I was just taking a shortcut back here from my lunch break. When I found you, you were talking to yourself and you were showing signs of shock. You feinted so I brought you back here" he explained. Lilith then remembered what she was coming here for "Um… would it be possible for you to call Frederick Henjay from the CIA and tell him to come down here I have to talk to him" she asked.

He looked curious "Ms Bowler you need you rest, can't this wait until you're better?" he asked curiously.

"No, I'm sorry to bother you but I have to talk to him" she said

"Very well, if I must I will try my best" he replied and left the room. The next day during a very boring episode of day time television a knock came on the door and CIA director Frederick Henjay came in "What mess have you gotten yourself into this time Lily" He said with a compassionate smile on his face. "Ah, Freddie. You know you haven't given me enough chances to get myself into any messes, but this one I got into myself into I'm afraid…" She then explained everything that had happened in the lab (leaving out Dan, Sharee and Ed because he would think she was crazy if she said that three invisible people who can only be seen by CIA agents told her that they needed her help).

Two days later, whilst lounging in her hospital bed watching TV an urgent news bulletin came flashing onto the screen with a reporter saying, "Due to an anonymous tip a few days ago, federal agents were able to apprehend those reported to belong to what is thought to be one of the largest terrorist organizations in the Northern Hemisphere. Though the suspects do remain nameless, it has been revealed that the leader was a woman in her mid-thirties that originated from Russia…" the reporter then went on to talk about how very top secret everything was and that not much information had been released. So in the end, Lilith thought to herself, I guess Hollywood really is true; the bad guys lost, we foiled their "evil-plot" and we all lived happily ever after; Dan, Sharee and Sam no longer had to run and now that Lilith had proven that she could do field work she had been promoted into a field agent, although none of her assignments would be as exciting as the case of the 'disappearing man'.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, uhh reviews are accepted so pretend it's my birthday and press the pretty little purple button in the corner to my left**

 **Over there!! And down!! Please you'll make my day!!**

**LUV**

**covenantqueen!!**


End file.
